A Hero From Hell
by Shing Ren
Summary: This is the story of a renegade hero from a world that abducted him, in order to fight off the Waves, and still return to his home. Disclaimer: I don't own Tate no Yuusha, so I can't change the anime and whatnot XD
1. Chapter 0

A Hero from Hell Ch. 0: The Introduction and Abduction

Months and days before the Waves attacked, in a small town near bodies of water, where the fisherman thrive in their livelihood, lives a small outgoing human boy living with his foster beastman father, who taught him the ways of the hunter and how to use farming tools for hunting in the woods.

One sunny afternoon, while this young lad went to hunt foxes and collect eggs for supper, he heard cries and screams of a young girl, and went to look for the source.

There he found the girl, a black-haired, frills-wearing girl, about to be attacked by a few wolves while protecting filolial chicks in a nest.

"Hey! Over here!" shouted boy, pulling out his trusty sickle that his father entrusted to. From there, the wolves growled and one-by-one, they pounced to their demise at the hands of his hunting skills with a sickle.

"More pelts for the day, better than fox pelts. Now then, little girl, are you okay? No bites nor bruises?" asked the boy. "Hmmmph, how rude, I'm not a little girl!" answered the girl before saying: "but, thank you...for saving me and these adorable little filolials. And, how old are you again?"

"I am eleven years old, but I'm turning twelve in a week! And I have to help my father, well, my guardian whom I call father, get meals for each other now that he is getting old, how about you, what are you doing out here in the forest?" the boy asked.

"I was with my guardian a little while ago, playing and exploring until I spotted these adorable chicks making cute noises! Don't judge me!" the girl yelled. "Okay okay, I get it, for now, I'll help you find your guardian after I tie these dead wolves off the ground and sight," says the boy as he uses the vines as rope to wrap around the wolves and pulley them off the ground high before tying the vine to another tree's trunk.

"Okay, now then little "lady", what's your name?" asked the boy sheathing his sickle. "I'm not little! And you may call me Melty. Thanks again," answered the girl. "Okay, my name is Zaiah, but you can call me Zai instead, come on," says the boy giving his hand to Melty.

However, the task was not easy, as half an hour passed, and no sign of anyone that our girl Melt is looking for. "Dusk is near, come with me. It's dangerous around here, the village is safe, so stay for a bit," says Zaiah, while getting the pelts hanging and putting them over his shoulders.

"O-okay, thank you Zai," Melty says as she takes his hand again.

After moments of walking, they noticed a royal caravan that stopped in the outskirts of the village. "Why would the royalty wanna be here? Know anything about this? Melty?" asked Zaiah.

"That's my carriage!" Melty exclaimed, which alerted a nearby bodyguard on standby to leave his post to kneel before Melty.

"Your Highness! I am relieved to find you unharmed. For hours we have been searching for you," says the guard, embarrassing Melty.

"Wait, Your Highness? Don't tell me, are you–," "Haah, yes, Zai. I'm sorry, can't lie to you any longer. My name is Melty Q Melromarc, Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Melromarc," Melty answered his question, leading him to dogeza quick as a fox before her.

"Please forgive me for my rudeness of calling you small and short, Your Greatness, Lady Melty! Forgive this sorry excuse for a measly worm!" Zaiah pleads, only to hear Melty laugh and giggle. "Huh?"

"Ahahaha, it is alright, Zai. You're already forgiven ever since the time you saved me from wolves. I don't know if people would even risk their lives much as you did, I like people like you Zai," Melty commented, making Zaiah embarrassed from her flattery.

"I'm not worthy of such words Your Highness. Thank you," Zaiah replied. "Zai, you are, but please, call me Melty instead, it's what people closest to me address me," Melty replied. "Yes, Melty," Zaiah responded.

"Hey! Zai!" exclaimed a raccoon girl coming his way. "Oh, Ralphtalia, what happened?"Zarah asks.

"Nothing, but who's that earlier?" Ralphtalia asks. "Someone...very important…," Zarah answered.

Time skip: Two years later…

"Wow! Look at all these flowers! So pretty! So cute!" Melty exclaimed while dancing in the meadows found on a mountain.

"Only few people can recall to find this place. Even Ralphtalia doesn't know about this place, 'cause I fear that she will disturb the peace here," Zaiah explained, causing Ralphtalia to sneeze.

"Well then, I must thank you so much for your kindness to show me this wonderful place. There is no such place found in Melromarc!" Melty explained.

"It's the least that this servant can do, milady Melty," Zaiah answered, earning a double slap on his cheeks from a strict-eyed Melty.

"Zai, you're not just a servant. You are my saviour, my hero, and my friend. Don't ever think you're lesser than what I have to say," Melty replied.

"Which is why, I promised myself to work extra hard to become the best warrior that the kingdom could ever have. After that, I shall personally become "your" warrior in the royal courts," Zaiah replied while bowing on one knee, only to see a teary-eyed Melty.

"Wh-wha-what's wrong milady–," "Mm, I look forward to seeing you more often, Zai. I know you can do it, you always can," Melty replied as she and Zai hugged for moments to pass.

Time skip: Few days later after Melty left Zaiah's village…

Suddenly, the sky over the whole village turned bloody red with spiral-shaped clouds everywhere. After seconds, huge waves of undead and other demonic monsters have swiftly invaded the village.

Many have met their demise from being slain or eaten by the rampant groups of monsters in the area, but two still tried standing firm to protect a few of his friends and a family…

"Hah! Oraaaah!" exclaimed Zaiah as he fought against the undead. "How I wish the Shield Hero would come out now?! There's no end to this!" he continued.

"Don't falter my child, we will see this through!" shouted his foster father Mr. Rutt while slicing through a pack of demon hounds with his machetes.

"Zaiah!" Ralphtalia yelled while trying to reach him only to be blocked by her parents and her friends Rifana and Keel.

"In a few minutes, we'll make a diversion to draw these guys away from you. Use this chance to run away!" Zaiah and Rutt yelled while battling with an ogre.

"Zai no! We won't leave you!" Ralphtalia yelled while struggling to try helping Zaiah. "It's pointless! We'll only slow them down!" Keel yelled while restraining Ralphtalia. "Ready when you are, Zaiah!" Rifana replied.

"Now!" Zaiah yelled as he and Mr. Rutt slashed through the pack of undead and hounds, dragging their attention with them as they run to buy time for their friends' escape.

Time skip: Few minutes later…

"Do you think we can make it?" Zaiah asks while fending off undead warriors in the forest. "We will if we stay alive longer! Let's do thi–," "yes fathe–," Zaiah pauses to see his headless father bleeding and looks up to notice a huge brown-scaled dragon.

"Nooo!" Zaiah roared as he ran towards the dragon while dodging it's fire breath and using his hunting scythe to latch onto its body before lunging towards its jaw and slicing it's mouth in half, rending it's jaw off it's sockets and falling out down to the ground.

After that, Zaiah went to the top of the dragon's head then took out his father's machete– which he got before latching onto the dragon– to split and pry its head open to stab it with his scythe, killing the dragon and making it crash to the ground.

Zaiah later fell to his knees and rested by a dead tree slowly passes out after mumbling: "milady...Melty...I'm...sorry." Seconds after he passed out, a magic circle suddenly appears underneath Zaiah, transporting him to another realm.

There, he was left on a small pad of tatami, greeted by a group of Eastern-oriental-looking priests and priestesses prostrating and yelling: "Oh great Hero! Please aid us in our strife against the demons in our lands!"

"Huh? Huh!?" exclaimed Zaiah, noticing that his body is free from wounds and fatigue before noticing several other people behind the group of religious members.

"From now on, you shall be hailed, as the Scythe Hero," says a woman holding her steel fan, wearing a black kimono and black wooden getas. 'What, have I got myself into…,' Zaiah thought.

Time skip: Days later after the Waves have passed in the other realm…

"Your Highness, it is time for supper," says a maid at the door in the Melromarc Palace, knocking while hearing sobbing and crying in the room.

"Zaiah...why, why does it have to happen so soon!" Melty cries out with her pillow on her face.

–To be continued


	2. Chapter 1

A Hero From Hell Ch. 1: Rising of the Renegade

Back in the realm where what seems to be a dystopia of old Japan ravaged by demons and monsters, Zaiah fought off the Waves with ease while assisting the soldiers and the Hero with fans, whose name is Glass.

"There's no end to this. Has it always been like this?" Zaiah–now looking like an adult in mid-20s as a thirteen year old, wearing a gray gi, a pauldron made from a Demon Turtle's carapace, his newly gilded Scythe, which now became a kusarigama wrapped on his right hand, and gray tabi –asks while using his new scythe connected to a weight and chain to fight of huge clusters of undead and demons.

"It has always been like this for a long time, even before I was called to be a Hero," Glass answered while thrashing demons using the wind pressure from her fans.

"Only few more minutes till the Waves will end!" shouted one of the Samurai fighting off the demon hounds. "Thanks, let's do this!" Zaiah yelled, rallying his party against the hounds, undead, and the mini-bosses.

Time skip: Few minutes later…

At the sound of a pin drop, the Waves slowly subsided, with the monsters and demons decaying under the sunlight or fleeing to the dark caverns and forests, waiting for the next Wave.

"Finally, we live another day, I get to see my family once more," panted one of the Samurai under Zaiah. 'Family…Melty…,' he thought.

"It is far from over, and can only end when we defeat the Heroes of the other realm," Glass replied.

"What are you talking about? The other world needs their heroes to repel the Waves in their world as well," Zaiah protests, getting an infuriated look by Glass.

"But if we leave them be, we would forsake our world to the demons in the Waves, and I won't allow that," Glass sternly replied with slight anger in her tone.

'Melty...Ralphtalia...Rifana...Keel...please be safe, I will find you,' Zaiah thought then snaps back from a tug on his sleeve by a small redhead kid and a cyan haired girl.

"Scythe Hero, you're our Hero!" they exclaimed.

"Little Lance, and Little lady Theresa, I thought I told the two of you to stay in the shelter until further notice," Zaiah rebuked while carrying them on his shoulders.

"But it's boring in the shelter, besides, our parents trust you, so can you please play with us this time?" Lance asks with Theresa nodding.

"Hmh, alright, but not too long. Glass will yell if I take long," Zaiah replied, getting a huff from Glass before going with the two children.

Time skip: A week later…

'Milady, I wonder if you could still remember me, huh…,' Zaiah thought while resting on the wooden floorboards while swinging his legs freely"Thinking deeply now are you?" Glass retorted before sitting next to him.

"Oh, it's just you. Is there something you want me to do for you?" Zaiah asked. "None at the moment, I wish to enjoy these moments of peace while they still last. Thank you, for helping us keep it as it is," Glass replied.

"I was summoned to do that, wasn't I? But, I just feel...distressed," Zaiah stuttered then felt something soft underneath his head, and hands on his cheeks before looking up to see Glass staring back.

"I too feel distressed as much as you do, Zaiah, but don't keep it to yourself," Glass advised while stroking his hair.

"Thank you, Glass, I–," Zaiah became speechless, to notice Glass gently kissing him then gets slightly flustered with Glass. "Glass, did you just…," Zaiah trailed off.

"Please keep silent, about this, Zaiah," Glass pleads with slightly flushed cheeks. "I will, Glass," he replies back.

Time skip: Three days later…

"Ah, Milord Zaiah, have you come to inspect the Hourglass," asked one of the high priests greeting Zarah in the temple.

"Um, no, I wish to kindly borrow the library, if you allow it," Zaiah asks. "Oh course!" he answered.

Zaiah then went into the temple library, searching through the ancient texts and knowledge to find a way to travel between realms without the occurrences of the Waves. For hours and hours of research he studied the methods ranging from circles, spells, and relics or runes that could give him a chance to return home.

'Vague, hard, rare, gone. Why do these things happen to me?!' Zaiah thought hysterically, losing hope then notices a book with familiar script then opens to read.

"Hmm, these writings seem to be leading to a certain place, well that settles it," Zaiah concludes as he closes the book then returns it to its place before leaving the temple for the palace to get his possessions.

"Going somewhere perhaps?" Glass retorted as she stood at the door of Zaiah's room.

"Yes, but I'll try to get back. But in case I don't get back...you must summon another Scythe Hero to help you. You must not shoulder this alone," Zaiah replied, feeling a head resting on his chest.

"If that is what you desire, Zaiah, then...I can't stop you," Glass replied with tears in her eyes.

"Glass, I–," "Leave, now," Glass sobbed, cutting him off and signaling him to leave the room before exiting the palace.

From there, his journey continues in outskirts of the Kingdom, where dense forests meet deserts with the air foul of blood and smoke, he moves on to find the path to return to his homeland, but it was delayed due to the demon activity inhabiting the surroundings until he made it into a certain cavern with familiar writings that no one, even Glass and the people here, except Zaiah can decipher and read.

"The path bridging the two realms, displayed to those who have been displaced…," says the symbols on the cavern's posts.

"It's now or never," Zaiah says to himself before entering the cave and fighting off the demons lurking in the cave which they call home, then goes head-to-toe with the Minotaur guarding a space that looks like another pathway and kills it.

Afterwards, Zaiah went in the path way which ended up sucking him into it and transporting him through a rainbow pathway to several realms until it sent him to a certain realm, carelessly leaving him into an unknown location unconscious.

There, Zarah was left out cold for several days in a small forest filled with shrubs, herbs, and vines

wrapping around his torso.

"Is this...where I meet...my end…...Melty…," Zaiah whispered his last before fainting.

Time skip: Few hours later...

"Hm? Why's there a man here?" says an adolescent man, donning a green cloak. "Naofumi-sama, for some strange reason, he looks slightly familiar to me…," says a certain raccoon girl.

–To be continued


	3. Chapter 2

Hero from Hell Ch. 2: The Return of the Renegade

"Ralphtalia, how do you know of him…?" asks the green clad man named Naofumi.

"I cannot be sure, Naofumi-sama, but can we take him back and nurse him until he can answer us, please?" Ralphtalia pleads.

"Haagh, do as you wish. Once he gets up, he's out," Naofumi sternly commands.

"Thank you, Naofumi-sama!" Ralphtalia gratefully answers.

Time skip: Half an hour later…

'Melty...so...beautiful...I'm sorry...for breaking my promise…,' Zaiah dreamt until he slowly awakens, resting on a soft bed in a small room before sitting up to notice a familiar raccoon girl sleeping while sitting on a stool.

"Hhhghh, hhgggah! Huh? Hhhuh, is it you, Zaiah!?" Ralphtalia gasped after noticing the familiar gestures of the man clad in darkness.

"Ehehe, long time no see?" Zaiah nervously replied, only to be tackled and hugged by a teary eyed Ralphtalia.

"Oh Zaiah, I was afraid, so afraid!" Ralphtalia sobbed in Zaiah's chest while hugging him to be comforted by him.

"What happened to everyone else, and who are you with all this time?" Zaiah asks Ralphtalia.

"Your father...didn't make it. he was devoured at the hands of the Cerberus along with my parents to save our friends. Keel and Rifana were both held in captivity. However, I was sold and saved by my lord Naofumi, the anointed Shield Hero,"

"Thank the heavens, the heroes have finally appeared... Ralphtalia, I thank you for saving me, you and the Shield Hero. And for that I shall accompany you as a member of your party after I finish some tasks to be done first," Zaiah agrees.

"You will!? But wait, what will you do?" Ralphtalia asks as Zaiah stand on his feet and reveals his newly enchanted sickle–now a kusarigama.

"Doing what I know best…but I'm no longer the little hunter you once knew, things have gotten more...complicated. I shall see you in a few weeks' time," Zaiah replied as he jumped out of the window scaring Ralphtalia only to climb and how over rooftops before going into the dark alleys.

Time skip: Afternoon passes…

Zaiah, under the guise of Sen as a novice adventurer, enters a blacksmith shop with a bald scar-eyed clerk with a rough attitude.

"Excuse me sir, would you happen to have any sickles or scythes meant for combat?" Zaiah asks.

"Hey kiddo, I only sell swords and axes, I doubt I make plenty of those you're lookin' for. See for yourself," says the blacksmith.

As Zaiah examines and searches throughout the shelves, holders and displays, he stumbles upon a chain connected to a weight, trailing to a sickle that seems crude and prone to breakage.

"You want that silly ol' thing?! That is barely usable for combat, even if you can enchant it with whatever. If you want it that badly, might as well take it out on you instead. Take it or leave it! Just make sure to credit me, Erhard, for your weaponry if you get rich!" smirked the blacksmith.

"Will do, Sir Erhard, thank you," Zaiah replies before leaving the shop and making his way to the stables.

"Excuse me sir, may I buy a horse? One with great stamina if possible," Zaiah asks the stable owner.

"Oh yes! I have just the runner, shall I bring him out for inspection?" asked the gleeful stable owner.

"Would you please?" Zaiah asks, motioning the stable owner to quickly procure the suitable steed before bringing him out its shelter.

It was a black stallion with a dark gray mane outlining over its neck, with crude hooves as proof of its long experience in treading out in the wilderness, and with that, Zaiah makes a decision.

"I wish to buy this horse, what is its price?" Zaiah eagerly asks.

"If I remember correctly, the price is exactly 10,000 gold coins. However, if you have something that may be of equal value, then I might consider it," says the stable owner.

"Hmmm, I do have this necklace...can this suffice?" Zaiah asks with a white gem in a necklace in his hand.

"This can do, here! Take care of it!" bade the stable owner as he led the horse close by dragging it's reins

From there, Zaiah went and traded a white gem for his dark treader and inspects it before naturally hopping on it without a saddle then strokes it's hind neck before laying his head on its mane and removes its bit and reins.

'I thank you for helping me, once I'm done with my business, you will be free,' Zaiah whispers to his steed before talking to the stable owner.

"I must leave now, thank you for helping me out. I shall treasure this horse and care for it. Hiyaaah!" Zaiah finished before galloping out of the Kingdom of Melromarc on his new companion towards his late homeland from where he was abducted.

Time skip: A week later in his journey to his late homeland…

From a distance, Zaiah can see his village, left to rot ever since that day the Waves arrived, however, felt a moment of unease and suspicion as he treads down from his steed beside the decimated gates of the village before steeping down and stroking his horse's back.

"Go, you may live freely once more," Zaiah declares to his steed, but was not affecting it.

Inversely, the horse responded by drawing close to Zaiah only to lay its chin on his shoulder, motioning Zaiah to stroke him.

"Thank you, my friend. You may follow me as long as you want," Zaiah replies to his new friend while stroking his neck and mane.

"I shall name you Phil, from the word phileo, as you are now my family and friend. Come, let us enter," Zaiah declares as he rode atop Phil and enters the desolated lands of his home to scavenge from the aftermath.

He walks in the path of scattered debris piled around eroding cottages, and finds a small stone stanchion made out of pebbles, gravel, and decorated with flowers then says his grace to the stanchion for condolence.

"Perhaps this is your parents' graves, Ralphtalia…," Zaiah thought out loud before going once more to scavenge from the surroundings then stumbles upon a familiar dagger now rusty and soiled with mud and blood.

"Father…," Zaiah thought then checks deeper in the path towards the forest and wanders deep into it for an hour before finding his dead father's machete, held in his decaying hand while resting onto the roots of a huge tree, surrounded by rotten demon entrails.

"Father, I'm sorry for not being able to assist you when you needed it. What I can do now, is only this: staying alive and keeping my promise to a person precious to me. So I ask for your strength as I journey on, father…," Zaiah prays with his father's machete and dagger before leaving the forest.

After, he went to search for his old house that happens to be the one with the least collateral damage and wrapped in ivy then enters the house, checking what was left inside then remembers a secret storage space hidden by his late father and opens it to an underground room with trunks and chests.

Zaiah quickly enters and opens the large chest nearby, which contained his father's old but usable garments and enchanted armor then puts them on and switches it with his tattered clothes in the chest before opening another chest that contains mana crystals and gems tradable for gold and negotiations.

'Thank you...father, I shall not fail you,' Zaiah thought as he wore his father from whence he was known as the "Windigo", short for the "Wendigo in Indigo."

Now donning purplish ronin garbs, armor, sabatons and a cowl with a steel headband over its cowl for a crown, he looks similar to his father from his old days.

Afterwards, he went out of his house and hops on Phil and rides on to his next destination: Siltvelt, a demihuman village governed by a human lord who is a close confidant to the Queen of Melromarc.

"Wait for me, everyone, I have returned!" Zaiah exclaimed as he strode in the plains atop Phil on his way to Siltvelt.

-To be continued


	4. Chapter 3

Hero From Hell Ch. 3: Treading Towards Triumph

Our Hero trots through the plains and forest roads on Phil as he travels onwards to Siltvelt for assistance in restoring his village's honor and save his friends' lives from their captor.

Time skip: Few hours later as dusk slowly rises…

"Here Phil, you may rest now. We are getting close to our destination," Zaiah replies while feeding Phil with some apples and hay before leading him to a lake to drink water.

'For some reason, you're growing bigger than usual Phil. I hope it is not fatal…,' Zaiah thought while restoring his father's mementos and watching Phil Drink water for some time.

Time skip: Few minutes later…

Zaiah continues on and finally reaches Siltvelt then stops at a nearby stable to keep Phil on hold and let him feed and rest after payments before entering Siltvelt to find the lord's domain in the area.

He then finds himself before the mansion of the lord of Siltvelt, who was an old friend of his father and the lord of his homeland, but was given an unpleasant welcome with four beastmen guards pointing spears and swords at him.

"Who are you, state your business,"asked one of the guards pointing his falchion at Zaiah.

"I am Sen, just an adventurer from Melromarc that humbly seeks assistance from the lord of your land. I beg for your consent," Zaiah pleads as he drops his kusarigama and his father's machete and dagger before kneeling on the ground and bowing.

"Let him in," says a certain man in his cloak and robes at the front gate.

"Milford! How is your stroll?" asked the soldier that saluted to the noble along with the other soldiers saluting.

"it is well yes. However, I'd like to have a word with this man. I've known him when he was younger with his father, who is a dear friend of mine," says the noble.

"It's been a while, Uncle. I apologize for the sudden visit," Zaiah replies as he greets the noble with a bow.

"Do not worry, but before we discuss further, please come inside," the noble asks as he guides Zaiah into his mansion as Zaiah removes his cowl and folds down his mask.

"Thank you for remembering me–," Zaiah pauses to see his shoulders grasped by the noble, who nearly bursts into tears.

"Thank the heavens that you are still alive. I have been waiting far too long, and it was worth the wait. I am very grateful, despite for what has happened to your village and your father…I am sorry for my selfishness to not being able to assist you and your family and friends in that time of trouble. I am willing to lend you anything that you need of me to do," asked the lord of Siltvelt.

"Uncle, it alright, you don't have to, it's not your fault that village was attacked by the waves. I too was not around to help my father and friends fend for themselves during the Waves, and just recently returned after certain time has passed. Now I want to help set things right by restoring my village's honor and save my friends," Zaiah replies heavily yet calmly.

"Thank you, your words really calmed me. Speaking of friends, I have leads of where they might've been held on hold, and there were no news of them after that day," says the noble.

"What? Who's holding them up?" Zaiah asks sternly.

"He's...Idol Rabier, the sadistic noble that enjoys torturing beastmen. He was the one who helped that tyrant of a king destroy your village, kill many of its citizens, and enslaved your friends and other survivors. I wish I could do more and help them, yet here I am powerless and selfish in protecting my own domain…," the noble lamented.

"It is alright Uncle, I understand. Without you, these other beastmen vassals of yours would've fallen victim to Idol if you were out of the picture, so don't worry about that, I can handle the rest," Zaiah replied before wearing his cowl and mask, taking a map found on a bookshelf and exiting the lord's mansion and finding Phil to leave Siltvelt.

"Take care sir, you and your companion. He's quite the rare catch I must say," commented one rabbit girl tending to Phil's needs.

"I will, and thank you. Hiyaah!" Zaiah roared as he trots far and heads west of Siltvelt with the guide of the map he borrowed, leading him to a huge fort with a bustling town inside of it that is heavily guarded while watching atop a hill covered by trees

"This seems easy. You should rest here Phil," Zaiah says as he guides Phil to stay under the trees for him to feed on grass and sleep under the shade.

After, he went down to the shadows of the hills and valleys before hiding under the stone bridge of the fortress.

"Hmm," he examines the area and notices the darker sides of the fortress walls that are not under the moonlight before going to wear his climbing spikes and climbing up the wall unnoticed while hiding and silently assassinating and isolating the guards.

He then notices a mansion with a huge window and crest engraved on it then gets closer to check while sneaking in.

'Why do I get an ominous feeling…,' Zaiah thought before standing at the back of the mansion where a huge window is located then gets spotted and confronted by a few soldiers.

"Hey brat, what are you doing out here, curfew is in effect right now," says one of the sleazy guards.

Zaiah then musters all of his courage and strength to jump and swiftly appeared in Idol's office through the window.

"Hieeeh! Wh-wh-who are you!? I'll have you know that I'm a noble! You, you–," Idol freezes as Zaiah grabs and chokes him by the collar and carries him above the ground.

"Who, are, you?" Idol asks with his throat constricted by Zaiah's tight grip.

"Who I am doesn't matter, now tell me, where do you keep your slaves," Zaiah interrogates aggressively while choking him.

"Grghk! Heghk, you must be another one of those infernal beastmen spawn, but I guess I can make an exceptio–gaaaghk!" Idol chokes on his words.

"I'm not asking again, tell me now," Zaiah commands.

"You dare soil the name of a nob–gaahk!" Idol chokes.

"What? Who is a noble? All I see is a greedy pig that is expired monster food," Zaiah comments before throwing off the window so hard that he flew to the cottage at the other side of the town square.

"Looks like I have to find it the hard way," Zaiah thought to himself before facing an onslaught of guards and soldiers while making his way to the dark dungeon chambers found underneath Rabier's mansion.

He then cuts down the metal bars of the dungeon entrance to enter the chambers and check it's prisoners.

However, some were not so fortunate as some have died being decayed or dismembered in their stay while others lived in agony.

"This might take a–," Zaiah pauses his train of thought upon seeing a familiar androgynous wolfgirl hanging on chains.

"Keel!" Zaiah called as he went to release Keel from her prison from cutting down the bars to the chains holding her before giving her water and bread.

Keel then coughs with relief as if she tasted heaven after long painful times then opens her eyes slowly to see Zaiah.

"Huh? Wh-who are you, or what are you?" Keel asks.

"It's me, Zaiah," Zaiah answered.

"Zaiah? Zai?!" Keel exclaimed with shock and sits up fast.

"I-I thought you were dead?! Your father tried his best, but he didn't make it, and I was scared to think when you just vanished and left us! Where were you?!" Keel cried out to Zaiah before feeling his tight embrace.

"I am sorry for being late and absent when you guys needed me. I promise to set things right. Stay here, I shall look the other cells," Zaiah assures before leaving Keel out of her cell and releasing the other prisoners one-by-one until he stops to notice a dark cell at the end of the halls and notices a familiar blonde beastman girl laying on the ground, breathless with dead-looking gazes.

"Rifana!" Zaiah exclaimed as he cuts down the bars and draws closer to Rifana then checks her pulse, feeling no pulsating response and goes on the verge of tears for her death.

After mourning for moments with Keel beside him, he thought of a certain way to bring Rifana back to life.

He opens his right sleeve and takes out a small small ring with a white gem then chants:

"Oh Divine goddess of our land, may your merciful healing hand touch this weak body's soul and grant her her fate that was once taken from her: Resurrect," Zaiah chants as the gem slowly floated out of its place and immersed itself into Rifana's head, healing her scars and bruises.

Afterwards, Rifana opens her eyes and stretches out her hands to Zaiah and holds his face.

"Is this...heaven...it's so...dark…," Rifana moaned softly from her wakening while holding Zaiah's cheeks.

"No...it's me Rifana, I'm sorry for being late," Zaiah replied while holding his tears back.

"Zai-kun? Nonono, he's not tall like you silly, he's supposed to be shorter than me...wait, what!?" Rifana exclaimed as she backs away then felt a migraine.

"Rifana!" Keel yelled as she went to embrace Rifana tightly.

"Keel! How are you–," Rifana pauses as she cries while hugging her.

"You were a goner back there, but without Zaiah back here, you wouldn't be here again! Remember that you wanted to marry the Shield Hero?!" Keel reminded while embracing Rifana, making her burst into tears with her.

"Sniff, thank you, Keel, thank you, Zaiah!" Rifana replied while crying.

He then helps Rifana, who's also helped by Keel, stand up slowly before giving them and the other prisoners time to rest before slowly departing Rabier's mansion.

However, at the center of the town, Idol, who's covered in blood and wounds away at the square while chanting a summoning towards the obelisk.

From there, the obelisk glows brighter as the chant continued while the ground shakes until suddenly a huge monstrosity of a dragon and a Basilisk appears from the resting place of the obelisk that happens to be the creature's seal.

"Hahahaha, finally! Now you shall you the feeling of my wrath towards you infernal savages tremble before m–," Idol stops and dies from the creature's weight upon him before it spots Zaiah and the other prisoners.

"This won't seem to end quickly," Zaiah qdeadpans as he pulls out his kusarigama and the sickle he got from the smithy then uses "Augmented Stamina", "Augmented Strength", and "Augmented Dexterity" to briefly enhance his current skills five fold before adding "Imbue Dark" on his kamas to gain a light-saber condition with the dark affinity.

"Rifana, Keel, go with the others to the entrance and head to Siltvelt, I'll distract the monster and meet with you shortly," Zaiah commands while preparing his dark imbued weapons.

"Zai-kun why, wait, are you going to fight that thing?!" Rifana exclaimed with worry.

"We got no choice Rifana! We have to go, we'll just be in the way!" Keel explains painfully before dragging Rifana away with the other prisoners from Zaiah.

"Zaiah! No!" Rifana exclaimed repeatedly as she was pulled away from Zaiah.

"Alright then, just you, and me," Zaiah says as he swiftly charges at the beast with his scythes widely in open-range while dashing towards the beast.

The monster then uses its tail to lash out Zaiah off his feet, who ends up dodging the tail then grapples onto it with his kusarigama then swings into midair then dives into the creature's head and dents its skull with a hard heel kick to it.

However, it was only stunning the creature and not killing it on its feet.

"Not strong enough. This may take a while," Zaiah thought until he notices a huge lightning bullet ram at the monster before landing smoothly, slowly revealing itself in the smoke.

It was a jet-black steed with vibrant purple mane coated in lightning sparks, donning black obsidian plates on its head, face, abdomen, and ankles for armor.

"What, a horse? Wait, that black body...Phil!?" Zaiah concludes after further looking at the horse while unintentionally calling its name to come to him.

"It really is you. What in the world happened to you," Zaiah asks while stroking it's mane.

However, his horse is no ordinary horse, as it amplifies it's strength and abilities from Zaiah's energy and power, slowly evolving under his care.

"I don't know if I should ask or just ignore this, but thank you my friend," Zaiah says to the horse before mounting on top of Phil the same way he fought monsters in Glass' world on a horse.

"Let's go!" Zaiah commands as he, mounted on Phil, charge towards the dragon-like monster while flailing and swinging his kusarigama to prepare his next attack.

The creature then shakes the ground with its stomping feet, but never tipped Phil off balance as it lunged in midair in front of the beast.

Zaiah then hoped off and lunges further to use Phil as momentum and faces the monster himself before chaining his other sickle to his right gauntlet then flails both of his kusarigama like whips at the creature, swiftly cutting, slicing and dicing the beast and its inward before landing safely on one knee and letting the beast rest in pieces.

Zaiah then flails his kusarigamas slowly back into his hands before sheathing the sickles backwards on the sides of his waist.

"Haaah, wheew, finally, some, relief–," Zaiah sighed as he lost his footing and fell on his back, only to be supported by Phil.

"Thank you man, I needed that," Zaiah replied before slowly mounting on top of Phil and departing from Rabier's land to rendezvous with Keel, Rifana, and the other prisoners.

Time skip: Hours of trotting later…

"It's almost dawn Rifana, you must rest," Keel said with concern.

"I think my "long rest" back in those chambers gave me all the energy I need for a day. I can wait longer," Rifana said while sitting outside the mansion gate of the lord of Siltvelt.

After a breeze has passed day slowly breaks in, a certain silhouette astride a black demon-looking horse appears on the far hill facing the mansion gate.

The silhouette gradually gets closer and closer and reveals itself to be Zaiah riding an evolved version of Phil before dismounting off it and greets: "sorry I'm late, Rifana."

Rifana ran to him and hugged him tightly with small tears and a smile before excitingly saying: "Welcome back, Zai-kun!"

Little-by-little, everyone in Siltvelt, including Keel and the other survivors and prisoners from Rabier's dungeon.

The lord of Siltvelt then came in and bowed to Zaiah in respect, with the villagers following after him.

"Your father would've been so proud of you if he were still living," he says with a proud smile.

"You two have been family to me, other than my closest friends. And family help each other right?" Zaiah answered back, with the whole village rejoicing as their hero has returned with a new face.

Time skip: Two days later…

In a distant kingdom far from Melromarc, a certain noble lady heard news of another hero rising in Siltvelt against monsters and nobles from her confidant's intel.

"How intriguing! Another savior, but what of the hero's whereabouts?" asked the noble lady.

"The background of the said figure has been still unknown, your Highness. Perhaps I shall continue monitoring and come in contact with the hero if the need arises," suggested the confidant.

"No, you've done well. I have another plan in mind," says the high noble woman before noticing the door partially open.

"Melty, I know you were listening. Come inside, I have something to ask of you," ordered the lady.

"Yes mother, I am here," says the now slightly taller, ladylike Melty, who was partially outgrown from her childish nature.

-To be continued

**(Yahoo! Finally published 3rd ch!~ Sorry that took long, this supposed to be both the 3rd and 4th, but meh, this is fine to make up for the time i lost, anyways, Ciao! XP)**


	5. Chapter 4

Hero From Hell Ch. 4: Romantic Rendezvous

After a night of food and mood for the revival of the villagers' freedom and reunion, Zaiah made a decision to fulfill his promise to Ralphtalia and

Naofumi and return to Melromarc.

As he was packing up his things and his equipment, Keel and Rifana finds him in his room filling his satchel.

"You're leaving us? After what you've done for us?" Rifana asks.

"I must, someone we know needs my help. I'm here to fulfill my duty," Zaiah replied with his satchel at his side.

"Then take us with you! We can help you!" Keel answers enthusiastically.

"These are dire times, it is too dangerous for you guys to fight," Zaiah answered back.

"But we like to help! If you're going to help other refugees, then all the more we should go!" Keel answered.

"You guys don't give convincing answers, you know that right? I must go now," Zaiah replied as he hops on Phil.

"Onward Phil, hiyah!" Zaiah commands with Phil responding silently and treads swiftly like an indigo spectre on the road to Melromarc.

"Man this sucks!" Keel cried with a pout.

"What's this?" Rifana thought loudly while picking up a glowing lavender-colored elixir on the ground.

Meanwhile, as Zaiah travels atop Phil through the villages saved by the Shield Hero, he stops and dismounts to hear laughter of a young girl in a nearby forest.

"Hm, utterly odd. That voice…," Zaiah comments as he follows the sound and arrives at a certain glade filled with filolials both young and old, a girl appearing to be from a noble house sitting in their midst while enjoying their company.

'Melty…,' Zaiah thought to himself at the sight of her familiar face, her indigo-colored fashion, and that joyous laugh from when she played with Zaiah in the mountain gardens.

Suddenly, a filolial chick spotted Zaiah and walks closer to him, alerting Melty's attention.

"Little one, where are you-," she gasps with fear then moves away from Zaiah—not knowing it was him.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" Melty asks.

"No need to be alarmed, I was just visiting. I am making my way to Melromarc. Your voice was just alluring...wait, that sounded too wrong," Zaiah whispered slowly to himself at the last phrase.

Melty chuckles from his last statement before saying: "What an interesting fellow. You remind me of someone...someone...very dear to me, but anyway, why are you going to Melromarc?"

"I hail from Siltvelt to fulfill my duty to someone I know after I finished my mission. Are you going to Melromarc as well?" Zaiah asks.

"Why yes, I have traveled from elsewhere to return home with the company of my guards until I saw these cute fluffy creatures went to them. However, I end up losing track of my guards. Would you be a kind gentleman as to help me return home?" Melty asks with her hand out to him.

"My pleasure, milady," Zaiah answered taking her hand and lets her ride on Phil before he mounts on Phil.

"I warn you now to hold tightly, princess," Zaiah replies.

"How do you know that I am a princess?" Melty asks playfully.

"I'm just guessing," he answers back.

"Are you sure about–gaah!"

"Hiyah!" Zaiah commands Phil, making Phil exhilirate with excitement as they stride through the deep forest swiftly and pass through more villages

Finally, they reduced their speed near the bridge and tread on Phil casually in the middle of town.

The citizens stared at Zaiah on top of his grotesque steed while escorting Melty at his side.

"Whoa, could it be?! The Windigo! He has returned!" one of the citizens exclaimed.

"What?! That high-ranked adventurer?!" a woman exclaimed.

"Isn't he supposed to retire? How is he back?" a man questions.

"My master, the first Windigo, trained me under his wing, I am merely his successor, pay no mind to me. I have only returned to fulfill my duty," Zaiah replied with affirmation.

Zaiah then dismounts off Phil before helping Melty dismount gently before entering a certain blacksmith shop with her.

"Sir Erhard?" Zaiah greets as enters.

"Hey kid, nice new look, that makes you look like a real hero, hahahaha!" Erhard teases.

"Hehe, please spare me the flattery, my friend. I have my own mission at hand, just visiting now," Zaiah replied while introducing his "mission."

"What do you– your Highness!" Erhard exclaimed with a shock.

"Ehehe, no need to fear, I commend you for all the work you have contributed for the development of our kingdom. You have done very well in your service," Melty replied with a slight bow and a smile.

"Your Highness, this servant is mightily honored to be in your presence, how much more with your praise," Erhard replied.

"It's alright. However, we must go now mister…?"

"Sen, call me Sen," he replied as he leads Melty out of the shop.

"Thanks man, for a little moment to breathe here," Zaiah answered.

"Thanks to you, I can brag and patronize that the crown princess herself came to my shop, take care kid," Erhard bids.

"Anytime," Zaiah says while shocked to hear that Melty is the crown princess.

"Shall we go milady? Zaiah says while asking for her hand.

"Yes please," she replies and takes his hand.

They strolled toward the town square to pass to the palace, but were halted to notice a power struggle between the Shield Hero's party and the Spear Hero's party.

"Milady, there seems to be trouble, shall we check the scene?" Zaiah asks.

"We must. As the future queen of Melromarc, it is my duty to see the safety of my citizens and their welfare," Melty says with Zaiah nodding in agreement as they head to the source of the noise.

At the square...

"You idiots never learn huh," Naofumi replied to Malty and Motoyasu, who was knocked out by a huge filolial.

"Grrgh, guards, arrest this fiend and his accomplices!" Malty commands to the nearby royal guards.

Suddenly, Zaiah and Melty atop Phil shielded Naofumi and his party from the guards coming closer.

"That's enough of your abuse," Zaiah replied while helping Melty dismount gently off Phil.

"You have no say in this, mere peasant!" Malty replied.

"But I do, and you must stop this nonsense, dear sister, as the crown princess of Melromarc," Melty answered as she walks in front of Zaiah.

"Zaiah! You came back!" Ralphtalia exclaimed with relief.

"Took you long enough, kid," Naofumi remarks.

"Yeah, I got a lot to do, so there was some delay. I'm here to finally join you guys," Zaiah replies before facing Malty beside Melty.

"Kuhh, guards, withdraw...for now," Malty orders while leaving with Motoyasu and his party.

"Well that's taken care of. However, I still have to escort her Highness to the palace, so can you please wait for me?" Zaiah asks.

"You can, we'll see you back the inn then," Naofumi says before walking away.

"Zai-kun, take care of yourself," Ralphtalia bade before following Naofumi.

"This is Filo! Filo is Filo, bye bye!" the giant filolial replied before following Ralphtalia and Naofumi.

"Well, shall we get going, milady?" Zaiah asks.

"Y-yes please, sir Sen," Melty replied as she walks with Zaiah to the palace.

'Hmm, has she forgotten who I am...oh well, maybe next time,' Zaiah thought to himself qhile walking beside Melty and guiding Phil.

Time skip: Moments of walking later…

Zaiah finally leads Melty back into the palace and brings her to the throne room while leaving Phil in the palace stables.

"Your Majesty, this servant has–,"

"Silence mongrel. Now, Melty, thank heavens it is good to have you back, come now my child," the King demands.

"I have only returned for now, but just to report on Mother's behalf to see everything to be in order. Also, would you kindly address this man with manners, because I hereby appoint him as my retainer," Melty replied with affirmation.

'Melty, seriously, why,' Zaiah sighed to himself.

"Grrrrgh, granted. He may be your attendant, as long as you want," the King barked.

"Thank you Father. Now, I shall take my leave, bye bye," Melty bade as she walks out of the throne room with Zaiah following after her.

Melty enters into her chambers with Zaiah following and closing the door of the room to notice how organized and less feminine her room looks like.

"So um, milady, what is our next course of action?" Zaiah asks Melty who is silently staring at her window.

"Milady?" Zaiah asks as he walks to her.

"Finally," Melty whispered.

"Pardon?" Zaiah asks only to get a hug from her as a response.

"Finally, you came back to me…Zai-kun," Melty answered with satisfaction.

"...yes, Melty. I have, sorry I took so long," Zaiah answered back.

–To be continued


	6. Chapter 5

Hero from Hell Ch. 5: Become a Hero

"It is alright now. It doesn't matter anymore, 'cause you came back. But may I just ask, was that incident with Rabier... your doing?" Melty asks with concern.

"Maybe, maybe not, why?" Zaiah says playfully.

"It's just that thanks to you, corruption was out of the picture without him oppressing the neighbouring domains and villages," Melty replied while still hugging Zaiah.

"Hehe, I am honored, milady. However, I did it to save my people under his captivity. That is all," Zaiah replied.

"Nevertheless, it was you who became a Hero for those that can't fight for themselves like one of the Four Legendary Heroes," Melty comments.

"Hehe, thank you for the praise, but I am sorry if i have to cut our reunion short. You see, I have to fulfil my promise to Lord Naofumi in joining his party. I will return to visit though," Zaiah assures.

"Then... I will be ready to receive you again, once you return. I too have my own affairs to attend to," Melty replies as she releases from her embrace and smiles gleefully, smiting Zaiah with her elegant cuteness.

"I...shall return from time to time then, whether you like it or not," Zaiah answers with eagerness before leaving the room.

As Zaiah walks along the corridors, he bumps into a green-haired girl, who suddenly backs away from Zaiah out of fear and leaves Zaiah confused.

"Hey scatterbrain what are you doing? And you, who are you?" asked a big knight with a mustache.

"I was only summoned by Princess Melt, nothing more to it than that," Zaiah replied blankly before walking away.

"Hey hey hey, don't you learn your manners before greeting a member of the Bow Hero, Itsuki-sama," the huge knight mocks as he grabs Zaiah's shoulder before being thrown into the air and slammed into the floor by Zaiah.

"And I never knew that knights show this kind of decorum," Zaiah comments as he releases the knight's arm.

"Whoa! Nice moves! You should join my party!" Itsuki suggests walking to his direction.

"Itsuki-sama!" replied both the greenette and the knight.

"That weapon, you must be the Bow Hero, correct?" Zaiah asks bluntly.

"Whew, the observant type now aren't ya, c'mon, join my party. A guy of your calibre must be worth more than mere adventurers," Itsuki replied bluntly while extending his hand to him.

"Really now? Not even those under you amount to anything?" Zaiah retorted bluntly.

"Hoho, tricky guy eh? How 'bout I—,"

"Save it, you're wasting my time," Zaiah barks before walking away, but grabs a flying Lightning Arrow targeting his hind temple.

"Wow, such reflexes," Itsuki comments with his Lightning Bow activated.

"Pitiful hero," Zaiah comments as he leaves the corridor.

Zaiah then leaves the palace unscathed, but with an unpleasant welcome. However, never did it stopped him from fulfilling his promise to his new-found allies and an old friend. He goes to the tavern as designated by Ralphtalia and Naofumi and finds them at the right corner table before walking to them.

"I'm here now, sorry for being late. Dealt with unnecessary hassle," Zaiah replies.

"Don't sweat it. Zaiah right? Remember, I'm only dragging you with me because of Ralphtalia. If you were someone else, it'd be a different situation," Naofumi sternly replied.

"I understand that, no qualms about it," Zaiah sternly answered that until feeling a tug on his arm and looks down.

"Are you our new party member?" asked the curiously gleeful Filo.

"I am, please go easy on me," Zaiah replies.

"Hooray! A new friend!" Filo rejoices.

"Zai-kun, what happened earlier that took you long?" Ralphtalia asked.

"Oh um, I just had some...catching up to do with her Highness, Melty. That is all," Zaiah replied with satisfaction.

"Alright alright, enough of that. Let's get a move on now," Naofumi replied as he stood before leaving.

"Yay! Joyriding!" Filo replied before transforming into her huge Filolial form.

"Ohh, so that's where the big filolial came from," Zaiah deadpans put of realisation with awe, making Ralphtalia laugh as a response.

Zaiah and Ralphtalia follow Naofumi and Filo to the entrance gate to depart from Melromarc, but before they left, Zaiah pauses to whistle forth his astral steed Phil then mounts atop him.

"This is Phil, my trusty friend when I journeyed the lands. He shall join us," Zaiah assures, astounding Naofumi and his party.

"Nice horse, he must be truly worth your time," Naofumi comments as he takes the driver's seat on the caravan wagon and helps Ralphtalia into the caravan.

"Ooooh! Filo finds another new friend!" Filo rejoices while looking at Phil, who trotted his hooves in response with a cool composure.

"He says he enjoys being in a party. It is his first time," Zaiah interprets.

"Welcome aboard you two, let's get this show on the road," Naofumi replies.

"Aye!" Filo rejoices as she treads the road swiftly

"Aye, hyaah!" Zaiah roars, signaling Phil to rouse up and trot swiftly alongside Naofumi's caravan.

Now Zaiah and Naofumi travel together as fulfilment of his promise to Ralphtalia as a member in his party. They head to a certain barren wasteland and the village suffering from a famine and passed rations that Naofumi has earned and saved to save the villagers for a moment from starvation.

"Hmmm, Ralphtalia, what is wrong with Naofumi-dono? What caused his face to be crossed?" Zaiah asks from observing Naofumi while he works.

"Ah, it is because he was wrongly accused and framed for crimes and misdeeds that he's never done for a long time, long before I've even met Naofumi-sama," Ralphtalia explained with a heavy tone.

"Hmmm, interesting, I must look into this at a later time," Zaiah thought to himself.

"Oi! You two! Come out and help me out here!" Naofumi called out from the village chief's cottage.

"That's our cue," Zaiah comments as he gets up from the porch of the wagon and walks to Naofumi's position with Ralphtalia.

"Um, thank you, Shield Hero and friends! We appreciate you for your charity and kindness to us pitiful villagers! We are forever in your debt!" the village chief exclaims with a bow, motioning the villagers to follow and bow.

"That said, we'll be taking our leave," Naofumi sternly says with a straight face then walks back to the wagon with Zaiah and Ralphtalia following suit.

"Take care and blessings, O Shield Hero!" the village chief bids aloud while waving bye to them.

"Naofumi-dono, I pity them. With events like these happening when adventurers or heroes are even around dilly-dallying…," Zaiah comments.

"What's your point," Naofumi barks.

"What caused these disasters to happen? The Waves are but an individual catastrophe, something else caused this," Zaiah asks with clarification.

"Good observation, Kid, but it's not a matter of what, but who. Apparently, some of these disasters are caused by other Three Heroes, one of whom I detest the most," Naofumi replies with an infuriated tone.

"A-ah, I see," Zaiah thought as he walked to mount on Phil.

"Let's go Filo," Ralphtalia says to Filo and sits in the driver's seat.

"Hai! Wheee!" Filo exclaims while treading out to the open road.

"Hyah!" Zaiah roars, riling Phil with motivation to trot on the road alongside Filo and Ralptalia.

Naofumi and his party start travelling over various deep forests, on rocky roads, and through the valleys until he and his party hear trotting coming from behind in pursuit of their path. Hence, they stopped to confront whoever was chasing them.

From the group chasing them came out soldiers with signets indicating their positions as royal bodyguards and the last person that got out of a stylish and lavishing wagon was the crown princess of Melromarc, Melty.

"Melty?" Zaiah replied as he galloped closer atop Phil then dismounted in front of Melty.

"How are you doing as a companion of the Shield Hero, Zai-kun?" Melty asks with a smile.

"As of late, it is swell. He is truly a Hero of Legend that brings hope to the people," Zaiah answers with confidence. "What is your business here, O crown princess of Melromarc," Zaiah adds with a joke.

"Oh just stop it. Actually, I came here to implore the Shield Hero for a huge favor," Melty explains.

"What is it, if this is about joining the kingdom, then I absolutely refuse," Naofumi blatantly blurts with his arms crossed.

"Well, yes but–"

"No, I will never help you royal brats running the show, I swear it," Naofumi bluntly barks.

"Naofumi-dono," Zaiah whispered to himself, then noticed Melty annoyed and irritated.

"Ngggnngyah! Why!? Why is it that a Hero of Legend is being so reluctant to fight for the kingdom?! This is utter nonsense!" Melty exploded out of frustration.

"Oi, is she, this childish?" Naofumi and Zaiah thought as Melty vents out her frustrated thoughts loudly.

However, in the midst of the conversation, Zaiah notices one of the soldiers is carrying an orb of surveillance with a menacing smile. With great unease, Zaiah uses an ability he gained from the other realm called "Mind-messaging", a spell of telepathic communication and uses it on Naofumi.

"Naofumi-dono, something seems unusual. I leave Melty in your hands," Zaiah says using "Mind-messaging" before seeing two soldiers with swords in hands coming straight at Melty while barks then pushes Melty out of the way into Naofumi's shielding embrace and collides and blocks the two swords with his dual scythes.

"W-what?...!" Melty thought to herself while being protected by Naofumi.

–To be continued


End file.
